Oh My Bells
by japnken
Summary: Mayor is a thirsty gamer boy and kisses Isabelle; she gets flustered and leaves.


"Alright Isabelle, I'm packing up for the night." Mayor said, and Isabelle may or may not have been dozing off a little. She straightens up with a snap, "Yes! O-okay Mayor, see you tomorrow!" She claps her hands once, trying a little too hard to come off as 'energised' and 'happy'.

He was probably already halfway out the door, when he looks back, an eyebrow just a little higher than the other. "Isabelle?"

"Yes, Mayor?" her head tilts, ready for any question in the world, it seemed. "Why don't you take a day off tomorrow. Looks like you need it." He closes the door again, and Isabelle gasps. "No, no, Mayor! I'm fine. I can't miss out on the monthly population reports this week, anyways. I need to be here."

The Mayor would sigh, and he'd rest his hand on the little desk where Isabelle sat all day. "I'll handle it." he watches closely to her reaction, and she must have picked up on it somehow. "I'll be fine. I need to do this. For you." A pink heart forming above her head, quickly floating away. "Really, Isabelle, I'll handle it!" he huffs, very concerned for his little assistant.

"I mean," she slides away from the desk in her office chair, "If you insist." her head tilted again, unsure whether or not she should take his offer. Mayor tried his hardest not to make it obvious. He was staring at those perfect, furry legs, one crossed over the other. That black pencil skirt hugging her hips so perfectly. Her innocent little face. Her mouth slightly hung open.

"I do."

"Wow. Thank you, Mayor." She jumps from her seat, the bells on her hair tie jinggling, and those perfect little paws clapping together. She'd embrace her boss, slightly stumbling onto him, and how hard she tried to hide it, was so funny, and not to mention, adorable.

"Yeah, no problem. You deserve it." Mayor would pet her soft little head, and Isabelle just couldn't help herself. She taps her foot, quite violently, every time he'd pet her. "You're adorable." Mayor's mouth might've gone dry, he panicked, wondering if he might be having a stroke, and Isabelle gasps.

"M-Mayor! Are you okay?!" She had both hands clutching her face, as she looked around, probably for a glass of water, or a napkin. "Isabelle," he laughs, not helping his current condition, rests a hand on her shoulder. "You're too funny." he chuckles, and Isabelle's flushed face makes it even worse.

"Ahem," he straightens up. "Sorry about that, it's just…"

Those beautiful eyes stare up at him expectantly, and a bit flustered, maybe even a little upset. "What's so funny, Mayor?!" She squeaks, something she'd never done before, and the Mayor's caught off guard.

"Wow. You yelled." Mayor stood, shocked, and Isabelle stutters. "M-Mayor, I'm sorry! Oh, my- I-" "I'm proud of you."

"W..why?"

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." he stares, thirsty at her chops. She stares back, so innocent, so unaware, not picking up on the vibe whatsoever. "Isabelle," he'd lift her chin with his thumb. He could feel her breath tingling on his lips.

"I always wondered what you tasted like.." Isabelle gasps, as soon as she can process what's happening, their lips would have already been locked together, she stumbles back onto the desk, and she seemed so confused, but she kept her eyes shut so tightly, and she clutched onto Mayor's shoulders, so confusedly enjoying it, but also wanting to break it.

Mayor might have wrapped his arms around her in the process too. He couldn't tell if she was into it or not. He didn't want Isabelle to think less of him, or see this as harassment. It seemed like 20 minutes, but it was only about 20 seconds, then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Isabelle gasped when Mayor pulled away, and he turned to a group of animals. Why were they here after hours?

"Guys?" He pauses, then looks back at Isabelle. Her mouth is wide open, her face went pale, and her eyes were staring blankly at the crowd. She jumped down from the desk, pushing past Mayor, and she grabbed her books, and bag.

"What's going on?" he huffs, sweat running down his face. Isabelle held her books close, she kept her face down, and she didn't say anything. "Isabelle?!"

"Good night, Mayor." she slams the door behind her, and as far as his eye can see, she's gone.


End file.
